sonic's five romantically horrifying nights at freddys
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: when sonic the hedgehog is teleported to a new world and needs money to survive he reluclanty accept's a job as the night guard at freddy fazbears pizzarie but what happens when he learn's that the animatronic's come to life and try to kill him and that three of the four animatronic's are cursed people or the fact that he has falling in love with one of them (sonicxbonnie) blood
1. prolouge

PROLOGUE.

Sonic the Hedgehog was running at the speed of sound in a wide field straight towards a humongous base with a face on the front with a mustache on the front that kept flashing.

Suddenly two moto bug's appeared attempting to halt the blue blur in his blazing tracks.

"Hehe I can't believe egghead is sending THESE guy's." he laughed then he jumped into the air and used his homing attack destroying them instantly.

"YOU MAY BE COCKY NOW SONIC BUT WAIT TILL YOU MET MY LATEST CREATION THE EGGSTROYER HOHOHO HOHO HOHOHOHOHOHO!" boomed the speakers on the sides of the structure.

Suddenly the ground started shaking then gigantic light purple robot shot out of the roof. It looked like an eggpawn sized up about ten times holding an electric sword in its right hand and it's left hand had been re-designed to a laser canon and it had huge missiles on its back.

"Your time is up you blue rat!" Eggman exclaimed smiling while sitting the cockpit

"I don't think...woah!" he yelled as he dodged the sword that came flying down on him "Dirty move egghead!"

"Hohoho why thank you I do try!" he laughed manically as he fired the laser at the blue blur and it hit leaving a scorch mark with nothing else "Finally I destroyed that annoying rat."

"Yo egghead I'm still alive and I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic's voice called out as he backflipped to the scorch mark after diving from the sky then he ran up the front of the robot and jumped up back into the air, suspended himself mid-air with his arm outstretched.

"SONIC WIND!" sonic yelled as a blue wind cyclone cut off the laser cannon.

" AGHAHA you will pay for that!" he said furiously and launched all of his missile's.

'Oh, chaos I need to think fast!' Sonic thought then he had an idea, he started spinning in place while collecting blue orbs that appeared out of nowhere.

"READY," sonic chimed "GO!" then sonic took off at the speed of light narrowly avoiding the missile's that we're a nanosecond away and before he smashed straight through the center of the robot which then exploded.

"Nooooooooo" Eggman screamed as the robot exploded and he went crashing to the ground.

"Look's like this egg's been scrambled!" Sonic laughed at his nemesis' defeat.

"Grr gotcha!" he yelled as he pressed a machine button he disguised on his coat as a clothing button.

"What are you...AGHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed as he was sucked into the portal that opened behind him.

"Aha ha ha ho ho ho finally...WAIT NOOOOOOOO!" Eggman yelled as he too got sucked into the portal.

* * *

"Ugh, where in the name of chao am I?" Sonic asked as he picked himself up off the ground. he looked around then he realized he was on the main road in a city with a van coming straight at him but he reacted quickly and jumped on top of the van. unfortunately, he tripped and then heard a loud thud at the same time he felt a large amount of pain in his arm yet he managed to hold on.

"Oww..." Sonic moaned in pain "my arm." and with saying that he looked to see a Large spot of blood where his arm had busted open.

"Why me?!"

-Some Time Later-

Sonic sat on a rooftop on a building stopping high in the sky as he pondered his situation. From what he could gather he was in a brand new world, an event that was becoming alarmingly more frequent in his life.

First, there was the Sacred Rings incident with Erazer Djiin, a genie trying to erase the entire storybook of the Arabian Nights so he could enter the real world. A year after that he was brought into the story King Arthur where he had to fight the corrupt king who turned out to be a mere illusion.

6 months later he was now stuck in this world though at least it didn't look like a storybook now. Of course, he didn't have any particular goal beyond getting back home which may not ever happen. He considered what he might have to do before he reached a conclusion.

"As much as I hate to say it let alone do it I'm going to stop running all the time and get a job" he sighed in frustration, not happy with the fact he had to get a job to survive.

Suddenly the breeze picked up and a newspaper blew into his face. He hadn't expected and ended up slapping himself in the face when he tried to grab the newspaper. he managed to get the paper off his face while sputtering.

"H-how the heck did a newspaper get this high up?!" He questioned before opening the paper. Once he finally found it he read the job section of it, for some odd reason only one business was advertising

**Night guard wanted for**

**Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria**

**12:00pm to 6:00 am**

**Pay: 4$ per hour 24$ per day 208$ per week'**

"Huh, night guard eh what's the address...23 kings dime avenue well it's worth a shot." Sonic said before he took a running start and leaped off the the the roof of the building. he flew across the street to the skyrise opposite him. his feet eventually hit the wall of the building and sonic rushed down as fast as he could.

When he finally landed on the ground, he took off on a hunt for this Pizzeria with only one thought going through his mind. 'What kind of name is Fazbear?!'


	2. Chapter 2: this will be easy won't it

Sonic's five romantically horrifying nights at freddy's ch2

CHAPTER 2: THIS WILL BE EASY... WON'T IT?

Sonic arrived at 23 kings dime avenue and took a look around the area

"Huh nice enough looking area but where is the fazbear pizzarie" he asked while still looking around then he spotted it at the end of the road with a bunch of kids inside huddled around a animatronic bear, duck and bunny

"I guess this place like's having animatronic macots as their selling feature" sonic said as he ran towards and opened the door carefully sneaking past but halfway through he saw a few mobian's and sighed in relief then continued normally going up the stair's and found room 23 "don't screw this up hedgehog" he said to himself as he opened the door.

"Hello and welcome to freddy fazbear's pizza manegment section if you want to schedule a meeting for the night guard post talk to me otherwise the manger's office is not open at the moment" a lady secretary said

"I would like to schedule a meeting for the night guard post please" sonic said confidently

"Alright let me check the mangers schedule he can see you...right now actually is that alright?" the secretary asked

"Perfect"sonic said still acting super confident

"Alright give me two seconds to tell him" the secratery said "sir i have a..." she trailed off

"Sonic" sonic said quickly

" mister sonic who would like to apply for the night gaurd shift" she said to the the machine on her desk

"Let him in" a slightly staticy voice said

"Go right ahead " the secratery told sonic pointing to a door on her left

"Alright thanks" he said back and proceded to the manger's office and

Got ready for a harsh manger just in case but got surprised by how joyful he was. The manger was dancing around happy to have a new night gaurd working for freddy fazbears pizzarie.

"Ah you must be mister sonic" the manger said excitedly. he was potbellied and had a brown beard but jet black hair he wore overalls with a striped long-sleeve t-shirt.

"Just call me sonic " sonic said a teeny tiny bit worried that he would not get the job

"Okay sonic and you can call me dave, okay how old are you" dave asked

"19" sonic replied sounding confident but still just a small bit worried

"Perfect you're hired now time for a tour of the place" dave said shocking sonic that all he asked for was his name and age but while it was fortunate that he didn't ask for an address although it seemed like a major flaw in case the phone's stopped working and they needed him. Sonic stopped pondering it and agreed to the tour.

Half an hour later

"And these are the animatronic's that are the heart and soul of Freddy Fazbears Pizzarie so let me introduce them. At the right you have bonnie the rabbit and expert bass player"dave said and looked at the purple rabbit that was wearing a red bow and had faded red eyes "she is thought of as the cool one that is using all of the teenager's and children's way of speaking in slang if that make's sense" dave said/asked

"It doesn't make much sense but i got the gist of it so it doesn't matter" sonic replied

"Good anyway on the left is chica the CHICKEN and alot of people mistake her for a duck" dave said indicating to the chicken that was yellow and wearing a bib that said let's eat and she had purple eye's.

"Well you are using cartoon colour of a baby chick" sonic said

"True but let's get on with it chica is a kind of motherly figure she loves the children the most and is probaly is the only one that rivals freddy, our main attraction who is in the middle in how many children love her and she is the back up singer also she make's great pizza's or at least she used to" dave continued trailing off at the end but sonic heard him easily with his super sensitive ears.

"I'm guessing they used to move around chica from time to time would make a pizza" sonic guessed

"If that really was just a guess then you are the king of guessing because you are right" dave said becoming perky again. "Anway like i said before freddy is in the middle and again like i said before has lots of children who love him" dave said now pointing to the brown bear that was wearing a black bowtie and black hat and he had light blue eyes "he always tells such corny joke's but my favorite one is what did the janitor say when he jumped out the closet...SUPPLIES Haha cracks me up every single time" dave confessed but sonic was not paying attention to the joke because he was to busy looking at a purple curtain with stars all over it

"What's in there" sonic asked dave who suddenly became scared of what he saw the hedgehog looking at

"Nothing, nothing at all" dave lied

"You're heart beats have increased in rapid succesion meaning that you're lying" sonic said casualy

"Okay fine in there is a fourth animatronic called foxy but he glitched in 1987 causing the 'bite of 87' and he has been shut down ever since and it also made us have to turn off the animatronics free roam mode" dave confessed. "But it is nothing to worry about now and i hope to see you early" dave said goodbye to sonic and the hedgehog looked at the clock on the wall. 8:40 pm it read out and the hedgehog spent five minutes looking for a tree and went for a three hour nap then spent ten minutes getting ready so it was 11:55 when he got there

"ah sonic you're five minutes early that will give you some time to settle in" dave said praising the hedgehog for being early " i have to go now but i showed you the way to you're office so you should be fine bye sonic" dave said

"See ya dave" sonic said then went to his office and got used to everthing "this will be easy..." sonic said then flipped the camera the main stage on the camera and noticed that bonnie was missing "won't it"


	3. Chapter 3 a new and unexpected friend

Sonic's five romantically horrifying nights at freddy's ch 3

SONNIE: Okay i'm trying this kind of speech from this chapter onward's and in any other stories i post.

A NEW AND UNEXPECTED FRIEND

Sonic was searching frantically for bonnie then noticed her in the dining area giving the hedgehog a heart attack.

Sonic: Stupid robot giving me heart failure.

As sonic was saying this he was clutching his chest then he realised something...if bonnie moved the other's moved. He quickly switched the camera to the stage and now chica was gone so he changed the camera again and after switching between a few he managed to figure out that chica was in the kitchen even though the camera was blacked out.

He then switched back to the main stage and fortunatly freddy hadn't moved a muscle or gear rather so he switched to the backstage camera and saw bonnie in there with empty costume's and a endoskelton. Now sonic had read up on the pizzarie's rule's and knew endoskeleton's are not allowed outside of their costume's so he figured the animatronic's were programed to ignore anything backstage. Sonic flipped the camera to the restroom and saw chica there staring eerily at the camera he flipped to pirate's cove remebering the fourth animatronic and fortunatly he had'nt moved from pirates cove and he switched back to the stage where freddy had'nt inched away from so sonic flipped the camera's and found chica still in the restroom and changed the camera to back stage where bonnie had come straight up to the camera with black void's where her eye's where with miniscule white glowing dots in the centre. Sonic nearly screamed at the image because it frightend him so much.

Sonic: for the love of chaos why me

It was clear sonic was not amused but he continued because A(he loved a challenge and B(he actually wasn't allowed to quit unless a human or mobian attacked him. The hedgehog sighed frustrated that the animatronic's obviously wanted him dead and he switched to pirates cove again fortunatly foxy still hadn't moved and sonic switched back to the main stage where freddy still hadn't moved which half annoyed and have terrifyed sonic because he felt some immense power coming from freddy. Sonic changed the camera and noticed chica had retreated to the dining room which struck him as odd chica was now further away from his office than before but he ingnored and was now more than estatic with the fact that the battery had only drained one percent because sonic was charging the battery with chaotic energy

Sonic (thinking): Good that's one less thing to think about.

When sonic changed the camera to the west hall he saw bonnie with her head shaking viloently he then switched the camera and saw chica in the east hall then changed to pirates cove were foxy still wasn't moving so he switched to the stage where freddy still hadn't moved. Sonic then noticed the dark silhouette in the window saw he used the lights and saw chica staring at him through the window so he instantly slamed the door down but chica spent five minutes just standing there trying to drain power but she finally left and sonic opened the door preparing just i case he became chicken feed but he didn't fortunatly. Sonic looked at the the west hall corner where he saw bonnie staring at the camera through the cornor's of her eye's the suddenly the camera turned to static and sonic saw another dark silouhet but went straight for the door this time instead of the light knowing bonnie was there. Sonic didn't have to wait as long for bonnie to leave and he turned to the camera's and heard chica in the kitchen again then looked through the camera's again with 95% and saw that freddy and foxy hadn't moved yet but bonnie was in the dining area again while chica was back in the restroom's and sonic figured he didn't have to check freddy or foxy, he then looked at the clock 4:45

1 HOUR AND TWO GOD DAMMIT BONNIE'S LATER

Sonic had figured out the bunny and chicken's pattern and had adjusted to it making it hard to reach him and then he clicked on pirates cove because bonnie was going to try and scare him again and chica was staitionary in the restroom's again.

He expected to see the curtains closed but they were open and foxy was gone he the switched to the west hall and saw the foxy, he was large with reddish brown, tattered fur. He had a hook as his right hand, and an eye patch that was folded over his right eye. He was wearing brown linen pants that are especially shredded at the legs. He appeared to be damaged, as parts of his machinery are exposed. his legs were completely bare, exposing the metal endoskeleton. His chest was ripped in some places, showing the endoskeleton beneath, and his arms and stomach were torn apart as well. He appeared to have a broken lower jaw, He also seems to have a slightly droopy left eyelid.

His teeth appeared to be the sharpest of all the character's. he had several golden teeth, and also appeared to have some teeth missing. His upper jaw muzzle was speckled on the sides with black dots, indicating beard stubble or invisible whiskers.

Sonnie: I know that was far more descriptive than the other character's but it's foxy he had so much to describe.

The fox then ran with it jaw's chomping at the air, and he was heading toward's the office but before sonic could reach the door his foot got stuck in a crack in the floor and he fell but he got up and hit the button unfortunatly foxy got in just before the door closed and then sonic saw chica in the window and shut the other door then turned around and faced foxy because sonic the hedgehog did not go out without a fight. Sonic acted on instinct when foxy suddenly started screeching in his face and delivred a roundhouse kick that knocked foxy straight to the floor then the fox spoke

Foxy: what in the name o the seven seas was that for?!...wait ma voicebox ye fixed ma voicebox thank ye.

Sonic: um... you're welcome? I was just startled and my natraul instinct was to fight back.

Foxy: ye have the right instinct's then laddy.

Sonic: can you please explain what is going...captain.

Foxy: certainly lad but firs' we should wait a minute

As the robotic fox spoke he pointed to the clock which read 5:49 which then changed to 5:50 and then foxy crouched as a weird flame engulfed his body just like it had happen'd to sonic when he changed from werehog to hedgehog and vice-versa. Standing in place of the robotic foxy was a mobian fox that looked almost like tails except the fox was redish brown and only had one tail with a more greyish tip and he was also wearing the clothes from before along with the eyepatch and hook and had the addition of pirate boot's

Foxy: ah there now that i don't have that stupid pirate accent and look like i normally do i can tell you what you want to know and also chica and bonnie suffer'd from the same curse that i have put on me so you can open the door as they will not attack you in fact bonnie's probally in the storage cupboard hiding because even though she love's scaring people she hate's herself for trying to kill the new security gaurd. The same go's with chica except she hide's in the kitchen. So what do you want to know in the remaing eight minutes we have before i turn back into a robot and you're shift end's.

Sonic: i want to know who did this and how to reverse it also how good is the pizza

Foxy: freddy himself cursed us like this because the previous manger offer'd us because he didn't want freddy to curse him and i don't know how to reverse it but it would most likely be in the old storage room in the west hall but you have to be extremly careful down their because golden freddy is usely their also the pizza is great.

Sonic: okay the pizza's good i will come here in the morning but what do you mean golden freddy.

Foxy: the previous manger was supposed to bring freddy four victim's but only brought three so freddy made him hand over his post as manger to someone else and then freddy made the old manger the fourth victim and golden freddy took his place. Now golden freddy normally doesn't appear but he has a pattern in which he surface's at 5:55 on a night gaurd's second and fourth night and then leave's them alone because he think's they are dead at the hand's of someone else And to actually get into the basment you would have to be in the east hall a nano second before the poster appears.

Sonic: Okay foxy i have a plan... tomorrow i need you in here with me as soon as you can get here and then at 5:54.9 i will be in the hall way so i will just see the the poster appear then i will go as fast as i can and grab any document's that might be useful and get out before golden return's and then we set to work on night three and turn you, chica and...bonnie

The way sonic had said bonnie's confused him because he said it all mushy like but also with distaste

Foxy: What do you love her or hate her

Sonic: you know what since you're my only friend at the moment i will tell you. I don't hate her, i'm merley annoyed with her because of the stupid no eye's thing...*whispering* she is kinda cute though

On the monitor was a purple mobian rabit wearing a white t-shirt with a red bow picture on it along with a blue and purple desinged jacket as well as red trainer's with blue lace's and denim trouser's

Foxy: Somebody's got a crush

Sonic: no i don't!...*thinking* do i?

Foxy: okay then deny it but rember this, golden freddy is not to be messed with he can teleport a rip you're head clean off anyway...oh damn i have to go bye

Foxy then began sprinting then he heard a knock and looked to his left and saw chica and bonnie in mobian form's.

Ending here because im running out of space plus i don't think any other chapter will be very long so i want to make the next one last as long as possible because let's face it another night will just be sonic not getting scared again by bonnie and dialouge change okay please review **_SEE YA_**


	4. Ch 4: The apology and storage room

Sonic's five romantically horrifying night's at freddy's ch 4

Anwsering reviews now

Inkwell:

Sorry if this is annoying, but Bonnie is a guy. I originally thought Bonnie was a girl, too, because Bonnie is a GIRLS NAME, but no, Bonnie is a male.

Good day to you, sir!

(even if you are a girl, I still will probably call you 'sir'. No offense to you :D )

SONNIE: I know that bonnie is thought of as male but scot, the creator, said that their gender doesn't matter as their animatronics and that's also when this story popped into my head as bonnie is thought of as kind of a female version of sonic because lets face it people think they have sonic figured out but his past is more mystrious than shadow's because, while parts of shadow's past are revealed, nothing about sonic's past is revealed so who knows anything. P.S: i am a male unless my whole life has been a lie.

Mr. Aleyado:

You're killing me. Punctuation, grammar, spelling mistakes, I could go on and on. Please, though, take this as constructive criticism.

SONNIE: I do apologize for all the mistakes that i make because of bad habits, also i am acutally using a phone to upload this and i have a small touchscreen keyboard so i sometimes press the wrong button by accident and sometimes fanfiction just cuts parts of the story like sonic's name though thanks for the critism it helps

werewolf99:

This is totally a very interesting beginning.

I'm a male BTW &amp; great Prolouge.

I don't think Sonic really has a clue about what he's getting himself into. This is getting really good. A few minor grammar mistakes but i'm sure you can correct those.

This is totally a very interesting beginning.

I'm a male BTW &amp; great Prolouge.

SONNIE: First off i just had copy all of you're review's and put it into one anway thank you i wanted to keep the action sonic is known for and the prolouge was not only a great chance to make sure something happen'd to sonic so he would get the job to keep himself alive...by facing death and about what sonic is getting himself into...well in short imagine a force so powerful that the only thing that stood a chance against it was dark sonic powered by a trillion super emeralds.

Fanf lover:

Loved it I allow love five nights at Freddy's

SONNIE: Okay that confused me a little but i'm just gonna take my first impression by the comment. Glad you like it

Guest:

more!

SONNIE: yes MORE!

SONNIE: Now to the story.

THE APOLOGY AND THE STORAGE ROOM

Sonic looked at the clock and saw it read 5:57 and back to the two girl's

Sonic: Come in.

And the girls did just that and sonic noticed that chica wearing her bib along with a light green shirt and a blue skirt that looked like something a house wife would wear in the fiftie's along with blue high heel's because she was a bit short.

Bonnie: listen we just want to say sorry for the trouble we caused you.

Chica: yeah and also for the rest of you're night's as a night gaurd, so anyway what is you're name.

Sonic: i'm sonic, sonic the hedgehog and also apology accepted plus i am going to reverse what happen'd to you.

Chica: really thank you so much, that's great right bonnie

Bonnie: of course, thanks

Sonic: You're welcome

Chica: i have to hurry back now

Then chica ran off to the main stage and left sonic and bonnie there. 5:58

Sonic: Two second's...TIME BREAK

Bonnie: What was that?

Sonic: My time break ability which allow's me to slow down time or completly stop it

Bonnie: So we can talk for longer than usual.

Sonic: bassicaly.

Neither of them noticed the other blushing because they were busy dealing with their own blushes.

Sonic: hey bonnie by any chance can you come straight to the office once you change to a mobian because i am going to need all the help i can get if i am going against golden freddy.

Bonnie: Sure i'll be...golden freddy!?

Sonic: yeah i know it's risky but i still going through with it.

Bonnie: Okay it's you're funeral

Sonic just stuck his toung out at her which made her giggle a bit

Bonnie: okay i have gotta go now see ya sonic.

Sonic: see ya bonnie.

Sonic was glad that bonnie didn't hear him say bye because it came out all mushy sounding.

Sonic: *slaps himself* get you're self together hedgehog, what is wrong with you.

MEANWHILE WITH BONNIE

Bonnie:*thinking* why was i blushing...do i like sonic, well he's handsom but he would never like,like me back because i'm just a freak *sighs*.

BACK TO SONIC

sonic was locking down the security booth when the manger came in

Sonic: hey dave

Dave: hello sonic i trust you had a good night

Sonic: well it definitly was more lively than i expected, in a good and bad way, also thanks for not warning me that they...*thinking* he won't believe me if i told the truth quick think of a excuse *speaking*...think i am an endo-skeleton.

Dave: hmm... it must be the programing but we simply don't have the money to hire a repair-man unfortunatley so i am sorry but you can't quit.

Sonic: it's okay i like a challenge anyway, see you tommorow. *Thinking* phew that was close grr curse my inabilty to lie.

Dave: Yes oh wait here *hand's over yellow ticket* this is for employee's

Sonic: *reading* employee discount

25% off pizzarie pizza

Dave: the least i can do considering the animatronics programming is hay wire

Sonic: thanks anyway i gotta get going because i have a need for speed that i gotta satisfy see ya *starts to run off*

Dave: goodbye sonic.

While sonic was running around he spoted something off in the fields that looked like a wreck so he sped towards it to try and figure out what it was and was suprised to find the giant purple egg pawn and then suddenly a video appeared with eggman

Eggman: stupid portal it was supposed to capture sonic alone not with me *starts kicking robot* stupid stupid STUPID

What eggman didn't realize was that he was kicking his energy source for the robot and then *BOOM* eggman went flying off the screen that suddenly disapeared leaving sonic to look to the side eggman had been blown to and saw the evil genius dead on the ground.

Sonic:*hands over mouth* oh my god EGGMAN no no i now we fought all the time and i love stopping you're evil plans but i'd never wish death on you...rest in peace "eggman" robotnik.

Sonic couldn't believe his enemy was dead. It just wasn't right plus sonic knew little about technology and it could take a long time to make a portal back with the one chaos emerald he had.

Sonic decided thinking about it wouldn't help so he rushed back to the pizzarie and went to the counter but made sure his night gaurd badge was visible so people wouldn't ask why a full grown hedgehog was ordering at a kids pizzarie.

One line and free meal later

Sonic: Man that was good but time to find a place to sleep and noticed a tree about three miles away from the pizzarie and rushed towards it getting in as much sleep as possible for tonight

One nap and five dreams later

Sonic woke up and rushed to the pizzarie where he saw dave again but dave had said he had imortant things to deal with and rushed off in his mini truck after they said goodbye

Skipping events because they are the same just happening faster than last time. Time:5:48

Sonic had held up against bonnie and chica pretty well even though they had gotten faster over the day he know their pattern plus foxy was helping keep them out as well then transformation time rolled in and the bunny and chicken appeared at the office and sonic let them in. They spent a few minutes talking then sonic was in the east hall and the bricks moved along with a golden foot stepping out then teleporting to the office and sonic took this chance to get into the storage room and rushed around looking for a document that could help reverese the curse then suddenly he heard a new voice, a male voice and he assumed the voice belonged to golden

Golden: Are you not going to look at me arrrrggghaaa fine i'll be in storage but don't think you have escaped

Sonic: oh-oh he is coming this way gotta hide

Sonic hid behind the staircase that was leading to the door and watched as golden walked down the staircase sonic took his chance and sprinted towards the office but noticed the others were covered in the flames that would change back to robots and they rushed off while sonic put the documents in his hammer space and locked up when dave appeared perky as ever

Dave: ah Sonic there you are. glad to see the messed up programming didn't get you tonight.

Sonic: Nope but it still was intresting, also my little brother tails is a genius and i watched him program quite a few things and i started to pick up on the simple programming so with you're premission of course can i fix them as i i'll do it for free

Dave: I don't see why not so yes you have permission to reprogram the animatronics. Goodbye

Sonic: Thanks. See ya

Sonic then runs off into the fields to have an adventure like he always does to clear his head

SONNIE: Okay time is up sadly but i hope you enjoyed this chapter _**SEE YA**_**  
**


	5. side note

Sonic's five romantically horrifying nights at freddy's side note.

SONNIE: "ohh another chapter a few hours after the last one" the readers cheered while a evil grin played across SONNIE'S face ready to dash there hopes with a side note MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

*Ahem* yes this quick side note is to tell you about the anouncement of the "anwsering you're questions and reviews: sonic and fnaf" segement going up so you can ask me, sonic or the fnaf crew any question you like as long as it is fitted to a teen rating. *Question e.g* random writer:

Sonic, why do you hate the eyeless bonnie jumpscare

Sonic: because its just disturbing seeing something without eyes that originaly had eyes and it triggers a reaction though i wouldn't mind as much if robots weren't trying to kill me.

*Review e.g*

Mr. Aleyado:

Fairly certain that It's not time break. According to when shadow first appeared in a video game, and Sonic X (i think so) that the proper term is, and I quote

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

I feel nerdy and judged now... oh well.

SONNNIE: Well it is techinally chaos control in sonic adventure 2 even though in the final story he uses chaos control to teleport and in multiplayer he uses TIME STOP but that sounds a bit stupid in my opinion i know in the the secret/sacred rings game sonic says TIME BREAK which i thought would be a good little addition to make the story go on longer also if you like the time stop version good i'm fine with that as everyone is entitled to their own opinions.


	6. Chapter 5

Sonic's five romantically horrifying nights at freddy's ch 5

Chapter 5: The document and

unexpected suprise's!

Sonic was having fun just generally messing around on mountains and seeing the nature all around him when suddenly the document came to mind and he stoped on the spot, taking the documents out he was debating whever or not to open the document's but his curiosity soon got the better of him as he opened the documents and read down

'To whoever is reading this i believe it is safe to say you have found out about freddy and another mistake i have made however i better inroduce myself first i am...'

Sonic: professer GERALD ROBOTNIK?!

'And i am not certain on whever or not you have heard of the ultimate lifeform shadow the hedgehog but he had a prototype...'

Sonic: YEAH i know about that considering it nearly cost shadow his life as well as the near destruction of the planet.

'And i wanted to make a robotic version but i couldn't find all the parts i needed to create it so i scraped the orignal u.l.f (ultimate lifeform) and acutally manged to create a bear with immesurable power once i struck a deal with the black arm's but the bear that got named freddy malfunctioned and attacked everyone until shadow stoped him as shadow was created after Freddy when this time i couldn't figure out how to make a living, breathing version of freddy and made another deal with the black arms on the same day as the orignal deal and all of that lead to shadow's creation but after he stopped freddy the goverment saw shadow as a threat because he was powerful. After the military killed my grandaughter maria and i went insane i know some of the soldiers where dimension travelers and came from you're dimension/planet so i sent freddy to a pizzarie that was opening and forced them to make freddy the main attracion where he was supposed to kill the children and adults who entered so they knew my pain but know i have seen the error of my way's so i investigated to try and stop freddy but i was to late. The bear had grew sentient and killed many people that entered at night...'

Sonic: It is not going to be fun when i have to put up with freddy!.

'and he had claimed four victims three we're unsepecting mobians, a male fox, a female chicken and female rabit, who we're kidnapped and attacked as well as the manger who merely wanted the power freddy had semi-lied about giving as the manger did get power but it came with a price yet somehow one of them, the male fox, manged to stop the full effect from taking place but only had enough power to not be mind controlled and have the three of them temporarily be normal each night but they still turn into animatronic's and the only way to undo it is to convince them there loved and that they aren't freak's so for the fox he need's to feel like he belong's while the chicken need's to feel like what she does makes her feel like she has made them happy with her own acomplishment and for the bunny i have no inforamtion. Sincerly proffeser gerald robotnik.

Sonic crunched the paper in his hand's into a ball and growled under his breath

Sonic: of course the only information i could get was vague for two and nothing for one.

Sonic wasn't happy about the vague information at all but he walked around a bit and manged to calm down. As sonic was walking he found a cave with some lights inside but they didn't look normal so sonic went inside the cave where an energy ball was shot at him and he barely dodged it and then saw three buzz bombers, two motobug's, a crabmeat and an eggpawn all after him at the same time but the speedy hedgehog just chuckled and then destroyed the robot's with a tornado he made just by running around the room multiple time's.

Sonic: hehe that's that taken care of but what was egghead's robot's doing here if he died?

Sonic's question did get answered as a video appeared above the eggpawn showing eggman walking into the cave with a lot of brusies and machinery he acquired from the giant eggpawn most likely.

Eggman: stupid robot blowing up in my face nearly killing me. Well better work on some robot's if i am going to beat that misrable little rodent.

And then the video ended with sonic really confused

Sonic: wait...what i thought egghead was dead cause of the explosion.

Sonic was so confused and he quickly ran back to the wreck where he orignally saw eggman dead and saw the body was still there and then ran back to town where he saw the time was 11:58.

Sonic: oh uh

Sonic ran as fast as he could while making sure he didn't break the sound barrier because he didn't want to destroy everything around him and arrived at the pizzarie a few minute's late and he also saw dave wasn't there.

Sonic: oh uh i hope dave escaped before they came to life for real.

As sonic was talking his leg's became a familiar red figure eight shape and he rushed into the pizzarie and got to the hall and then entered the night guard office where he saw foxy waiting on him while looking over the camera's and then just behind foxy was dave lying unconscious on a unit behind the chair and it didn't take long for sonic to figure out that dave was in the office because he went in while sonic was late and foxy went in as he normally does scaring dave thus the potbellied man passed out in shock and fear.

Sonic: *sigh* this is going to be hard to explain.

Foxy: tell me 'bout it matey.

Sonnie: t-t-thats all folks **_SEE YA_**


	7. Chapter 6: dark winnings and one mobian

Sonic's five romantically horryifying nights at freddy's ch: 6

Chapter six: dark winnings and one mobian saved.

Night three

Sonic and foxy were checking over the camera's making sure they survived or rather sonic survived. Suddenly they heard groaning behind them signaling that dave had woke up.

Sonic: Foxy keep checking the camera's, i'll talk to dave about this.

Foxy: alright laddie.

Sonic turned around and walked towards dave who was laying on a unit behind the office chair. Sonic cautiously started shaking dave a small bit which seemed to completly wake dave up.

Dave: Huh...w-what

Sonic: calm down dave.

Dave: *see's foxy* *points at foxy* w-w-why i-is foxy h-here

Foxy: I'd appreciate it if ye stopped pointin' at me matey.

Sonic: don't worry dave, foxy's freindly though i can't say the same for bonnie and chica until 5:50 and never would i say the same about freddy.

While they were talking they heard static and out the cornor of his eye sonic saw a dark silohouette at the left door which he ran towards and closed.

Dave: C-could someone please explain what is going on.

Sonic: Know you now how i fell every night i have to come here and fend for my life. *Uses lights* *bonnie's shadow dissappears* *opens door*

Foxy: er maties the power's dissapearin' fast

Sonic : WHAT?!

Dave: that's not good

Sonic: *gets a look at the clock before power goes off* 3:34

Dave: no...no...no.

Then they saw bonnie and chica walk into the room and heard the long version of the toreador march.

Foxy: get ready! THAT BE FREDDY'S JINGLE.

Sonic: oh uh *thinking* okay shadow stopped freddy before and i've beaten shadow before so i should be able to take on freddy...right?

Without warning freddy ran into the room and towards them but before he could reach them sonic yelled two very familar word's

Sonic: CHAOS...CONTROL

As sonic yelled the words a cyan light appeared around him, dave and foxy as the disappeared.

Freddy fazbear: dammit, there gone.

*Meanwhile*

Sonic, dave and foxy all appeared on the main stage and hid behind some of the junk scattered on it.

Sonic: hey dave.

Dave: yeah.

Sonic: what do you say about me teleporting us out of here.

Dave: YES!

Sonic: alright *runs over stage and grabs dave* CHAOS...CONTROL.

The cyan light appeared around them and then they vanished leaving foxy on the main stage where the other 'animatronics' were spilling into the room.

*Outside*

Sonic and dave appeared in the car park and dave immediately sprinted towards his car.

Dave: I APOLIGISE THAT YOU HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS.

As dave was yelling this his car started up and he left instanly.

Sonic: yeah, thanks for leaving me to deal with murderous animatronics. Hm i wonder 'a chaos emerald can change thoughts into power'. i hope this work's. *Thinking* Let bonnie and chica be able to have willpower for everyday of their lives.

As sonic thought this the emerald started to glow and then dim

*At the same time in the pizzarie*

Freddy: I should of know you would help that rat.

Foxy: well then ye shou'da known that yer a rat as well

Freddy: you will pay for that!

Suddenly bonnie and chica started emmiting sparks and started glaring at freddy although no one seemed to notice the cyan light on top of one of the air vents.

Chica: I can't believe you turned us into robotic freaks!

Bonnie: yeah and you're gonna pay for it now!

Sonic: *whispering* exactly what should happen to him.

Freddy: NO! you're all gonna pay for resiting me and supporting that stupid, blue, rat-freak!

For some reason sonic, even though he was used to being called a rat, found that comment making him angry. Without warning golden freddy appeared in room with them and knocked chica on to the stage, straight at foxy, knocking them both down and out and then normal freddy did the same to bonnie which really made sonic mad and not normal mad but so mad his dark powers started kicking in and then both freddys heard somthing you never want to hear, dark sonic laughing.

Freddy: WHO IS THERE!?

Without warning dark sonic appeared in front of them with lots of negative energy surrounding him.

Dark sonic: **whats the matter. Don't remember me. MWHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAU.**

Golden Freddy: what is this

Dark sonic: **TWO WORDS. YOU'RE. DEMISE.**

As dark sonic said this he moved several times the speed of light and delivered a powerful punch to golden freddys face knocking him to the other side of the room though normal freddy lunged at dark sonic yet it was a worthless attempt as dark caught normal freddys fist.

Dark sonic: **hmph you think you're so powerful but when i am in this form nothing could ever stop me. SAY GOODBYE FOREVER FREDDY.**

As soon as sonic said goodbye he started spining on the spot and threw freddy out a window with so much power it would be nearly impossible to not go at least 5000 feet away from the building. Groaning was coming from behind dark sonic and then golden freddy charged straight at him but dark sonic caught him in his hand.

Dark sonic: **OH DON'T WORRY I HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH ENERGY LEFT FOR YOU. NOW LETS SEE YOU SURVIVE THIS**

Dark sonic then fired a dark purple laser at golden that instantly got rid of him. As soon as the fight ended sonic turned back to normal and helped the other three. When they all got up they suddenly transformed into mobians.

Bonnie: agh my head, what just happened.

Sonic: lets just say that you won't be seeing freddy or golden anytime soon.

Chica: good, i just can't stand the sight of them.

Foxy: tell me about it.

While they were talking, sonic remembered what dave had said when sonic went for the job.

*Flashback*

Dave: she makes great pizza or at least she used to.

*Flashback over*

Sonic: hmm... hey chica would you mind following me.

Chica: um...o-kay.

Sonic: great, lets go *starts walking to the kitchen*

*In the kitchen*

Chica: okay so what did you want me to follow you here for.

Sonic: Well i have a theory about something that i can't reveal just yet but you could help prove it.

Chica: Okay, how?

Sonic: It's very simple, though it might seem really strange and bizzare, all you need to do is make a extra large pizza that has the same amount of slices as there are customers that are allowed in the pizzarie.

Chica: oh finally, i have always wanted to make another pizza.

Sonic: well here's you're chance.

*One x,x,l pizza making later*

Chica: finally finished with the pizza.

Sonic: whoa man that looks good.*thinking* okay hedgehog try and restrain from devouring the thing right now.

Chica: well i did put my heart and soul into acomplishing this.

Sonic: *whispering* acomplishing was exactly what i wanted to hear. *Talking* okay now i will take it from here to test the rest of the theory.

Chica: ok i guess i'll *starts transforming* uh-oh, got to go. *runs to main stage*

Sonic: bye.

As soon as Sonic said goodbye to chica he went to the main stage where the entrance was and saw dave acutally chewing his teeth and some of the staff were with him, one of them were a chef.

Sonic: *Nods* Hello everyone.

Dave: *Nods* S-Sonic.

Sonic: *Turns to chef* Hey could you do me a favour and make sure every one gets this pizza.

Chica: *thinking* whats he doing?

Chef: I'm sorry but no way am i letting something not cooked by a chef be giving to the customers.

After the chef said this, sonic gave dave a 'you owe me' look, which made dave sigh.

Dave: Do it.

Chef: ugh Fine!,

Sonic: thanks dave

Dave: O-Okay

After that had been dealt with sonic took a seat in the pizzarie and the doors started spilling with kids coming in. A few hours later the pizza chica made was brought around and everyone had a taste which soon had the pizzarie sounding with peole saying 'delicious' and all sort. Though only sonic and the animatronics noticed, chica started sparkling and then acted like a animatronic again but it seemed she wasn't any part mobian anymore and that scared sonic, bonnie and foxy until they saw chica coming out of the storage room with a thumb's up to them.

SONNIE: Ending the chapter now as it is the best i could do without making the story shorter than it has to be. _**SEE YA**_


	8. Chapter 7 pt 1

Sonic's five romantically horrifying nights at freddy's ch 7.

Chapter 7: a show to save a fox pt 1

When chica walked out the storage room, she walked as fast as she could without running to the table sonic was sitting at.

Chica: hi sonic.

Sonic: hey chica.

While chica and sonic started talking about how he transformed her back to normal, far away in a snowy peak was a base filled with robots and a certain evil dr. Repairing them.

Dr. Eggman: That hedgehog really thinks its possible to kill a genius like me that easily, well that proves his idiocy.

Dr. Eggman started working in a secret room with a window on it that if you were to carfully inspect you would see a famillar large bear being repaired.

*A few hours later*

Night and sonics next shift were fast approaching but with sonic only having to worry about a single animatronic trying to kill him he felt confident, unfortunately chica was not as confident about the night, something was bothering her, the chicken animatronic that appeared when she turned back to normal, was it going to attack them. Soon night rolled around and the night gaurd shift was kicked in with sonic and chica in the guards office looking for bonnie as soon as she disappeared so they wouldn't get hurt when foxy ran into the room and got to work helping them. Unkown to sonic or the others, a small puppet in the basement was listening in on them, laughing evilly.

*after animatronic/mobian transformation*

Foxy and chica were talking with sonic when bonnie walked into the room and took a seat on the unit. While they were talking sonic felt something powerful activating in his hammerspace and of course it was the chaos emerald. When sonic took the gem out of his hammerspace it started to glow in his hand gaining the attention of the others and the worry when he passed out.

Bonnie: *Checks for danger then opens sonics airway to see if he is breathing* SONIC, SONIC ARE YOU ALRIGHT.

Foxy: WHATS HAPPENED MATE

Chica: DAMN IT NO ONE PROFESSIONAL IS AWAKE TO MAKE SURE HE IS FINE.

FOXY: WELL WE HAVE TO TRY OURSELVES THEN, HELP OUT HERE BONNIE AND CHICA SEE IF YOU CAN CONTACT DAVE. *Starts doing 30 chest compressions in 18 seconds*

Chica and Bonnie: ALRIGHT *Chica: rushes out the office for a phone* *Bonnie: starts giving to rescue breaths every time after foxy gives 30 chest compressions*

Little did they know that sonic was just having a few flashbacks.

*Flashback*

Dave: he caused 'the bite of 87'

The fox needs to fell like he belongs.

Foxy was gone from his spot again and upon further inspection he noticed a stage behind the curtain

** Tonight you will help bring back a show and tomorrow you will truly learn what love like**

*Flashback over*

Sonic suddenly sat up rather fast and started breathing heavily, what didn't help his breathing was the bear hug he was getting from Bonnie.

Bonnie: Thank god your alright *pulls away embaressed* sorry.

Sonic: Don't worry i was expecting it, i mean its not easy living my life when girls hit on me every two seconds *gets smacked upside the head by Bonnie* ow, im not saying some guys don't do it. *gets smacked by Bonnie again*

Foxy: *muttering* Idiot.

Chica then rushed into the room and sighed with relief and giggled a bit when she saw Sonic and Bonnie blushing.

Chica: Thank goodness your alright, what exactly happened anyway, i mean people don't collapse because of nothing.

Sonic: Well considering my luck, it probaly could of been what happened and, also, foxy would you mind checking behind stage and see if any thing is out of place because something is but i can't tell what *neverously smiles*.

Foxy: well your the one who straight up killed golden freddy so i guess i better.

Sonic: *Scratches back of head* You saw that huh?

Foxy: unlike the girls, i wasn't unconscious so i saw everything and so i think you should try and not get angry to often. *Goes to the storage room

Sonic: Thanks captain obvious(!)

Bonnie: whoa whoa whoa hold up, you killed golden because you were angry.

To answer her question sonic merely looked down at the emerald in his hand and watched it go black as he showed his negative energy.

Bonnie: whoa.

Chica: im with bonnie on this one.

Sonic: *sigh* okay we don't have much time well we do because...TIME break.

Chica: Whats going on.

Sonic: i stopped time and foxy because if were going to save foxy i need your help recreating pirates cove.

Bonnie: Okay but why.

Sonic: I belive this is the key to save foxy from the transformation.

Chica: well then lets get to it.

*After fixing pirates cove*

Foxy moved towards pirate cove to check on it after checking backstage and seeing nothing out of place. When foxy got near pirates cove the curtains opened reveling a fully repaired pirates cove with a ship that had writing on the front saying 'cap'n foxys ship o the seven seas, landlubbers beware!', a beach with a chest full of fake gold dug up and to finish the effect there were ally animatronics that would fight with him and ones that would fight against him, Sonic, Chica and Bonnie yelling 'suprise'.

Foxy: wow, just wow, you completly repaired and improved this place, i mean seriously.

Just then the doors unlocked and in walked Dave being early, must likely it was because Sonic was still there and he couldn't get any employees to come with him by the looks of it. When dave noticed Sonic with the other mobians he just stared curious until he noticed Bonnie missing and started to panic.

Sonic: Dave don't worry, your fine because these guys right here are the animatronics, they were put into curse but right now there fine and chica here is already cured but i need your help.

Dave: O-Okay what did you want help with.

Sonic: could you please open up pirate cove and let foxy do his routine for the children.

Dave: I don't know, i mean what if people get scared and don't come back.

Sonic: Don't worry i'll take the new job of making sure everyone feels safe for free.

Dave: Well... Okay but remeber to do the job properly because parents have a bad eye on the place.

Sonic: Great I will get started on that right now because im already here.

Just then Foxy and Bonnie started transforming and went to the normal locations.

*Later in the day*

The girl and animatronic on the stage were doing their job and had just finished a song when dave stepped on to the stage and told everyone about pirates cove being open again and being better and safer than ever but must people were reluctant to go to the pirates cove but they eventually did and foxy started the show with sonic standing just in front of the stage ready in case anything happened when foxy appeared ready to start the show.

_**see ya**_


	9. Chapter 7 pt 2

Sonic's five romatically horrifying nights at freddys ch 7 pt.2

Chapter 7: a show to save a fox pt.2

Foxy appeared on his own stage with his hook been replaced by a plastic one and decided to start the show with a story but not without introducing himself first.

Foxy: yar maties i be foxy, are ye ready for a story.

A few kids nodded nervously.

Foxy: well this story happened while i was sailing th' seven seas looking for Cap'n Jack Roughknuckles and his first mate, Keel-Haulin' Quincy Cutler. Ye see, roughknuckles had stolen one o' th' seven keys o' th' seven seas from me ship.

As foxy was talking a Pirate ship named 'the sea rougher' pulls up at foxys ship bad guy animatronics appear on foxys ship fighting ally animatronics

Foxy: Me pirate crew fought bravely but we seemed outnumbered.

When foxy said this the Ally animatronics all ran away.

Foxy:While me crew were startin' to lose hope i remained to protect me ship, crew and most importantly th' key but while i fought, cutler appeared behind me and knocked me to th' floor. *Special bad guy animatronic appears behind foxy and knocks him to the floor* Then roughknuckles appeared in front of me and pointed his sword at me chest ready to end it all .

As soon as foxy said this Another special animatronic appears and points plastic sword at foxys chest.

Cap'n roughknuckles: well what do we have here, a pathetic pirate with a pathetic crew.

Foxy: *to animatronic* me crew were not ready, we had to leave our swords downstairs to reapair.

Cap'n roughknuckles: too bad yer crew weren't ready, at least they might o' fought well unlike yerself, ye old fox.

Foxy: *to the kids* There, at that moment i felt powerless against roughknuckles until me first mate, bryan the black appeared and saved me from walkin' the plank.

When foxy said his first mates name, another special animatronic appeared that looked like shadow without stripes on his quills and didn't have inhibator rings on.

Bryan: Don't worry cap'n, i got this. *throws cutler off the boat then knocks roughknuckles away from foxy.*

Foxy: *to animatronics* well done bryan lad. Now, roughknuckles, get off me ship and away from me crew.

Cap'n: okay then, i guess you won't mind that yer missing yer key o' th' seven seas *gets on his own boat and sails away*

Foxy: *To the kids* I'll admit that i hadn't done great that day on the ship but then wasn't th' time to worry about my swords'manship because i had to catch cap'n roughknuckles and get th' key back!

Foxy then sailed forwards after cap'n roughknuckles and eventually reached them.

Foxy: Attack and get th' key back laddies.

They all started fighting again and cutler was about to do the same thing he did last time but bryan kicked him to the ground allowing foxy to continue his fight with roughknuckles into the storage of the ship were foxy was knocked to ground again beside some bombs.

Cap'n roughknuckles: Well, old fox, here we are again except no ones around to save ye.

Foxy: *to the kids* roughknuckles was right and then thats when i spotted them, the bombs.

Foxy: *to roughknuckles* yer right, no ones around to save me but *kicks roughknuckles away* *grabs a bomb* these will. *Throws bomb at roughknuckles*

Soon the entire stage was filled with smoke and when it cleared only foxy, bryan and the ally animatronics remained.

Foxy: *starts sailing the ship away and says his final line to the kids* me crew and i then sailed away in search o' the rest o' th' seven keys o' the seven seas in to find the hidden treasure of iggy whats-his-face.

The purple curtains then closed with everyone appluading no longer scared of the animatronic, a few kids even yelled about wanting him back to tell another story.

Foxy then emerged from backstage in his mobian form and went to the table chica was at then sonic went towards them.

SONNIE: Well that was a tough chapter to write.

Dave: how?

SONNIE: Because i had to go back a millon times to fix the sentences so they would sound like pirates and it took forever to come up with the names of the pirates other than foxy.

**_SEE YA_**


	10. Chapter 8: a nice date with pizza

Sonic's five romantically horrifying nights at freddys ch 8

Chapter eight: a great date with pizza.

Sonic, Foxy and chica were sitting at their table with their minds set on how to turn bonnie back to normal but sonic had something else bothering him.

Sonic: Foxy.

Foxy: Yeah, what is it.

Sonic: well, you rember my first night as the night guard here?

Foxy: Yeah, i acutally still have a bruise from that.

Sonic: wait, how would you have a bruise if you were a robot at the time?

Foxy: It just carries over, somehow.

Sonic: Okay then. Any way, on my first night when you transformed into a mobian, you said that you were happy to lose the accent but you are dressed like a pirate.

Foxy: Well that's because i was born to a pirate family and when i was only five i had my hand removed to put on a hook, unfortunatly there was no way of giving me medication so they did to me when i was least expecting it.

Chica: That sounds horrible!

Foxy: It was, so i ran away but these pirates clothes to keep warm.

Sonic: Oh man. Anyway my second question, the one i am scared to find the answer to is, what the heck the bite of '87 was.

Both Foxy and Chica flinched when sonic said bite of '87 but foxy, albeit reluclanty told him.

Foxy: Well you know how freddy could controll us right?, well back in '87 we could freeroam at day without being controlled but freddy at one point took control other me and i ripped a little kid's frontal lobe off with my teeth.

Sonic: Wow, that's dark.

The three continued there conversation, unaware of that miles away from the pizzarie, a certain bear was nearly repaired and was soon going back to get his revenge on the hedgehog.

*A hour later*

Sonic was running outside while Foxy and Chica were sleeping in a room behind the staff room. While sonic was running, something crossed his mind, something that had been bothering him since he met Bonnie, why he blushed when he talked to her, could it be possible that, after all this time thinking he would never be in a relationship, he might actually like like someone. After a short time of running and thinking along with a near crash into tree when he wasn't paying attention, he decided that he did like Bonnie, so he would, after he survived being murdered by her, ask her out or rather around the pizzarie but he would need help so he rushed back to the room Foxy and Chica were sleeping in and woke up Chica and Foxy.

Foxy: *yawn* what is it sonic, i was trying to get some shut-eye.

Chica: *rubs her eyes* Yeah, you interrupted my beauty sleep.

Sonic: *Scratches back of his head* oops, bad timing but i need your help.

Chica: Well you did help us get back to normal so i guess we owe you.

Foxy: We do owe him chica, so what do you want sonic.

Sonic: Well i am going to do something that will probaly get me killed but even if it does you won't be.

Chica: Well what do you need.

Sonic: What i need is your amazing cooking and Foxys awsome acting.

Foxy: Alright but what for.

Sonic: I'm going to *blushes* ask Bonnie out.

Foxy: Hang on *walks out the room and returns drinking a glass of water* *spit take* WHAT!?

Chica: okay like Foxy said... WHAT!?

Sonic: I know but will you help?

Foxy: Only because we owe you... and it'll be hilarious.

Sonic: Thanks, that isn't insluting at all(!)

Chica: *laughing* exactly.

*later that night*

Sonic managed to pull through yet another night of near death experiences and watched through the camera in the west hall as Bonnie turned back to normal and rushed out to meet her.

Sonic: Hey Bonnie.

Bonnie: Hi sonic, need something.

Sonic: um, I was just wondering if you wanted to...wanted to.

Bonnie: yes?

Sonic: *blushes* If you wanted to go on a date with me

Bonnie: *hugs sonic* Of course

Sonic: Great, follow me.

Sonic and Bonnie walked into the dinning area were chica was laying out pizza on one of the tables while foxy was running on to his stage ready to perform for them while they eat.

*One AMAZING show and pizza later*

The curtains closed around foxy and the animatronics while Sonic and Bonnie were cheering for them.

Bonnie: Woah that was awsome.

Sonic: Tell me about it. Anyway, follow me if you want to continue the date.

Bonnie: Of course i want to continue, so far it's great.

Sonic: Great, to the roof then.

When the two of them got to the roof, Sonic had Bonnie lie down while he grabbed a machine that he had convinced one of the engineers to make a machine meant for this part of the date.

Sonic: *brings the machine over and lies down beside Bonnie* Wait till you see this.

Sonic then turned on the machine and a line went across the stars making a picture of Bonnie and himself.

Bonnie: Ha ha You really outdone yourself for this.

Sonic: mabye but theres one thing left to do.

Bonnie: Oh yeah and that is?

Sonic: this.

Sonic then leaned forward and kissed Bonnie, catching her off guard but eventually she started kissing when sparks appeared around her body. Soon they went back inside and saw a bonnie animatronic on stage.

Chica: Woohoo, were all back to normal.

Foxy: yep, I don't see anything going wrong.

Suddenly there was a giant explosion outside and one of the walls of the pizzarie was busted down, wuth smoke all around two faces emerged.

SONNIE: OH MY GOD!

Bonnie: What, is something wrong!?

SONNIE: The next chapter is the final chapter.

**_SEE YA_**


	11. Chapter 9: battle of the pizzarie

Sonic's five romantically horrifying nights at freddys ch 9.

SONNIE: Well here we are, the final chapter of the story, it's been a great ride but it ends here.

Ch 9: The battle of the pizzarie

The two figures in the smoke stepped out revealing two faces sonic never thought he would see again, and Freddy Fazbears faces.

Chica, Bonnie And Foxy: FREDDY?!

Sonic: !?

Freddy: That's right, I Am back, you INSINGIFICANT LIFEFORMS.

Eggman: So am i sonic, you ignorant rat, i can't believe you thought that a genius like myself could die from a backfire in one of my robots.

Sonic: Well i died from a through the chest but survived falling from space so...CAN IT!

Freddy: Okay rat, we have an entire army outside so do you still want to keep up your attitude!?

Sonic: Yeah, fazzy mcfatty!

Freddy: RAT, YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT INSULT!

Sonic: i Woudn't want to and i don't have any rings so no.

Freddy: EGGMAN, YOU CAN DEAL WITH THE OTHERS, SONIC IS MINE NOW!

Sonic: Oh yeah, where are the legal documents.

Freddy: ENOUGH, LET US FIGHT.

Sonic: alright then!

With the words out of Sonic's mouth, Eggman went outside and took off the roof of the pizzarie with the giant purple eggpawn while thousands of robots moved towards Sonic and the others ready to kill them.

Eggman: FIRE!

On Eggmans command, a storm of bullets huftled towards them but they all manged to dodge them with their own techniques, Sonic dodging them at super speed, Foxy knocked some down with a sword he most likely got from his hammerspace, Chica also knocked some out the air by throwing some of her feathers from her arm like projectiles and Bonnie just keeped hitting them away from her with her own force.

Sonic: Alright guys, if there going to fight us, SHOW THEM WHAT WERE MADE OF.

Chica, Bonnie and Foxy: ALRIGHT

With that they rushed in to the fray but Foxy stayed to get message to sonic.

Foxy: Sonic, we got the robots, you focus on freddy.

Sonic: Right.

Foxy then rushed out at incredible speed, destroying robots left and right while Chica started lifting some into the air and dropped them onto other robots to break them and Bonnie just destroyed them with brute force but the real fight was with sonic and freddy.

Freddy: Your gonna pay for scraping me!

Sonic: Bring it!

Freddy then rushed forwards trying to punch sonic but he rushed around freddy then kicked the animatronics leg making it buckle and then jumped up into the air, suspending himself in mid air, he then used sonic wind getting rid of the exoskeleton leg. Meanwhile on the field the giant eggpawn was all that was remaing, shooting at Foxy but he was just manging to outrun the bullets when chica flew up and used her projectile feathers to knock back the robot and then Bonnie knocked of a part of the leg on the giant robot exposing some wires that she tore off and watched as the robot started walking in random directions while Foxy rushed back and pryed extra parts of machinery out with his sword. Back with sonic and freddy's fight, sonic was pinned to the floor by freddy who had a lot of his exoskeleton torn off as only his head and arms were still remaining, everything else was and endoskeleton.

Freddy: Well, you put up more of a fight than i expected but now, you DIE

Sonic: Do you really think i'm scared?!

Freddy: You should be!

Sonic: Well i'm not, i dedicated my life to saving everything and everyone around me, Even if it meant i'd die so this is nothing!

Freddy: Save the speach and prepare to...

Suddenly there was an explosion in the distance and the others were running back to fight freddy.

Foxy: Your not going to do anything!

The three of them rushed forwards and while freddy was distracted sonic kicked away towards Chica who ran to his side and threw projectile feathers at him that sent him towards Bonnie whobusted his face in with a single punch then kicked at Foxy who started slicing parts of his endoskeleton off while Bonnie and chica helped sonic up but freddy grabbed foxys arm and threw him at the others were only sonic got away in time and behind freddy.

Freddy: You just earned your self a one way ticket to hell this time idiots.

The three all stood up, defenless as freddy got ready to kill them but sonic wasn't going to let it happen.

Sonic: YO FATSO FAZZY

Freddy: *turns around ready to hit sonic* You better... *notices the chaos emerald in sonic's hand* oh uh

Sonic: GET READY TO BE INTRODUCED TO A WORLD OF HURT!

With this said sonic ran really far away then back to freddy at light speed, giving him a punch that had all sonics force and the chaos emeralds energy behind it, completely oblitorating freddy and also opening a portal back to mobius that eggman creeped out of the eggpawn to get in.

Sonic: Well, that was exciting but i better fix the pizzarie before dave returns. *fixes pizzarie in 3 seconds* okay thats done and i left a note inside for dave, so i have two questions for you guys.

Foxy: And they are?

Sonic: Well the first question is, do you want to go to my home world mobius were you can have a brand new start on life?

Bonnie: Of course.

Chica: Definetly!

Foxy: Why not.

Sonic: great, also i saw all of you fighting out there and you would be a great addition to the Sonic heroes so do you want to join?

Chica: The Sonic heroes? Well your modest(!)

Sonic: it wasn't my idea to name it that but yeah, each team has three categorys that one of the three team members has to fufill, speed which is what Foxy would cover, flight that Chica would cover and strengh which Bonnie would cover.

Foxy: i'll join, what about you guys?

Bonnie: Count me in

Chica: I am already on board with the idea.

Sonic: great, now lets go, trust me you will find a new best friend in the group.

With the words out of Sonic's they jumped into the portal that took them to mobius.

SONNIE: NOOOOOOOOO! The story is finished, what ashame...but i have a few things to say, first off, there are two polls going up, the first one will be for if there should be a sequeal and the second is for a new series, SONIC'S GAMING ADVENTURES, where sonic will be transported into multiple diffrent games that normally you suggest but i plan to get it up on christmas day so it will just be a poll of games i already have and remeber once you do suggest games that the character you play as is customisable like skyrim, saints row, fallout but there is an exception for the fable series, also my main story from now on will be my sonicxmlp amnesia story and last but not least did anyone at somepoint think i was american because when i go to school a lot of people assume that i am from america but i was born in scotland, dundee and haven't left scotland even for a holiday.

**_SEE YA FOR THE LAST TIME ON THIS STORY_**


	12. sequel out now

**hey every one, just wanted to let you know, the sequel to this is out, it's called, five more nights at freddy's: old friends, new frienemies and new enemy**


	13. AN

Ahh, this brings me back...typing on a phone into a highly simplistic app all while still developing my writing skills...

Okay so I'm still doing that last part, but i've improved significantly. So what do I have to say after a (I believe) two year silence?

SORRY!

So...I suffered a horrendous bout of writers block, then come 2016 I could rarely motivate myself to write after a very close family member passed away. yet despite it being a rarity, I could motivate myself to write every now and again.

So why no updates here? because I focused solely on a story called 'Safer in open hooves', a my little pony fanfiction on .

So does this mean I'm finally back? ...Kinda.

To elaborate, I'm still focused on my mlp fanfiction as I am really enjoying writing it. Yet I will try to get out updates for these stories as well.

I say these as this is going up on every ongoing story. all I can say now is...

_**SEE YA!**_


End file.
